


I Write This Song For You

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, GOOD FATHER JOHN, Jules and Sean just want their daddy to be happy, M/M, Mimi is a protective woman, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, and i love her so much, paul is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Lennon, a single, 30-year-old father, a music teacher with the broken dream of being a famous musician met the beautiful new English teacher, Paul McCartney, who will teach him to be himself and follow his dreams.(I can't do summaries :D)
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 39
Kudos: 144





	1. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I should update my other story, but I got inspiration for this one and had to write it.
> 
> I promise I will still write 'Can't Stop Falling In Love With You' and the next chapter is almost finished.
> 
> For now, I hope you'll enjoy this little fic I'm writing :D

John Lennon was not known for being a punctual person.

He was a music teacher, always arriving late, yet he managed to teach teens good songs and to play instruments and was deeply loved by all his students.

Today wasn't an exception and John was running late yet again.

Luckily he got a free hour before his first class and could chill in the teacher's lounge and work on some music sheets he had printed.

He stumbled into the room, almost falling down due to the weight of his backpack and guitar case, laughing loudly as someone, his friend Ritchie, quickly grabbed onto his thin arm, preventing him to fall face first into the floor.

"Hi, Richie!" he chirped, throwing the guitar and the bag onto a nearby chair.

"Hi, John. Late yet again, are we?" giggled Richard, sipping his coffee.

John nodded gratefully at the cup that was passed to him, before his eyes caught on a young man standing awkwardly to the side, twisting his hands.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously and his heart started beating faster at the sight of that beautiful man.

"Oh! Umh, my name is Paul McCartney. I'm the new English teacher" he said, blushing slightly.  
"Oh. I'm John Lennon, music teacher. Nice to meet you, Paul" he said, sticking out his hand for the other to shake.

Paul smiled, shaking his hand with a small blush on his cheeks, and John could feel his own cheeks reddening. "Nice to meet you too, John"

'Keep your cool, Lennon. You're just colleagues, you don't even know him yet' he scolded himself, willing his flush away.

Richard, who knew John perfectly, could almost feel his thought and giggled.  
"Okay, I have to go" he said merrily, skipping out of the room.  
The two stayed in silence, both busy doing something, but looks were shared silently, both looking away with a small blush.

"So, Paul, are you from here?" asked eventually John, looking up from the lyrics of an Elvis's song he had printed for his students.

Paul looked up, his big doe like eyes twinkling.  
"I'm actually from Liverpool, but I moved to London a few months ago"  
John's eyes widened, "I'm from Liverpool too!" he exclaimed happily, "and so is my friend Richard" 

His heart skipped a beat as Paul got closer to take a look at the papers spread on the table in front of the slightly older man.

"Elvis? I love him! I thought I was the only one who still listened to him" his eyes were now shining with happiness, his cheeks still red, but little dimples forming on his cheeks.

'Cute' thought John, his own eyes bright with happiness as butterflies were forming into his belly.

"I'm trying to teach young generation about old classic rock music. Not only old piano shit, but also good music" he explained, one hand twirling around the little beads of the necklace he was wearing, a present from Cynthia, his now ex wife.

"That's nice! Kids nowadays just listen to horrible music" agreed Paul, nodding his head.

"How old are you, John?" asked suddenly the dark haired man, taking in the other man's appearance.

He was tall, just a bit shorter than Paul himself, and quite thin.  
His hair was quite long, bangs messily falling on his forehead and sticking out in every direction.  
It was messy, but made him look quite hot, in the other man's eyes. It was also a beautiful auburn colour, with a reddish tint in the mix.

He was wearing a pair of old, faded jeans and pair of Snickers on his feet, one thin leg crossed over the other.  
His upper torso was covered in a white shirt and he was also wearing a black tie.

He looked the perfect mix between careless beauty and professionalism.

His wrists were covered in bracelets, mostly colourful, Jamaican ones and a little necklace could be seen by his neck.

But the thing that really caught Paul's eyes were his eyes:  
Those pools of dark hazel, contoured by longish eyelashes. They were slightly slanted and shining happily.

Paul couldn't resist those eyes.

"I'm 30, just turned it a few weeks ago" answered John with a smile.  
"I'm 28" blurted out Paul, blushing darkly and the older man giggled.

He was about to say something, but the bell started ringing, breaking the moment.

"I have to go to class, Paul. It was nice talking with you" 

And with that, John was gone, along with his guitar, music sheets and Paul's heart.

"Yes, very nice" mumbled Paul in the now empty room, gaze still held in front of him, where John had been sitting.

For the rest of the day, John was the only thing Paul could think of.

He was back in the teachers lounge, after finishing his first lesson in that school when a sudden thought popped into his mind.

He scrambled on his feet, walking towards a big drawer, opening it with his heart in his throat.

He was doing something kind of illegal and he could get in trouble if discovered.

He started looking through the folders, until he found the one he was looking for.

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled happily, putting away the folder and gathering his things, quickly getting out of the room, whistling a happy tune.

A few days had passed, John and Paul passing more time together, getting to know each other a bit.

One evening, they were in a pub, drinking something together, when outside it started heavily rain.

"Oh shit" exclaimed Paul, looking out.  
He had walked to school, not bringing his umbrella, because it was a sunny day.

Stupid British weather.

"C'mon, Paul. Let's go to my house, it's closer" proposed John, looking into Paul's big eyes.

Even if Paul protested, saying that he didn't want to interrupt John's evening, the man had managed to convince him, making Paul blush because of the words he had said.

"I love spending time with you. I enjoy your company so much, plus, we can drink some more at me house" smiled goofily the older man.

And here they were now, walking up the stairs towards the older man's house.

He stayed right behind him as he turned the key and opened the door, stepping into the house with his heart beating fast.

Small footsteps sounded into the room and Paul saw as John's neck was attacked by two sets of small arms.

"Daddy!"  
"You're finally home, daddy! Uncle Brian is soo boring!"

John laughed, and stepped up from his crouched position and Paul smiled brightly at the sight of a little boy sitting on John's hip, small arms holding on the man's shoulders.

Another, older looking, child was standing by John's side, one hand gripping his father's trousers as he was shyly hiding from the stranger.

"Hi there!" cheered Paul, looking at the two children.

The older one was the carbon copy of John, with the same auburn hair, though straight, and big almond shaped brown eyes.  
He was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and grey pyjama trousers.

The younger one, who had weaved shyly at Paul and had now hid his chubby face into the crock of John's neck, had jet black hair and also big slanted brown eyes.

"Jules, love, go get your bag" he said to his older boy, who pouted.

"But daddy!" he whined, "I don't want to go with mom! Can't I stay here with you tonight too?" he asked, sounding sad.

John let the younger child out of his arms, also telling him to go and grab his things.

"Love, mom wants to see you and Sean. Tomorrow night, you can stay here, okay?" he asked and Paul's heart bursted in fondness at the soft voice John was using to comfort his child.

The boy nodded, hugging him, before going out with the bag his little brother had brought him.

Paul's eyes locked onto the woman standing in the hallway talking with John, the black haired child into her arms, and Jules sadly looking his father.

With a last kiss on the woman's cheek and on both children's head, the door closed behind John.

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" softly asked Paul, looking sadly at his friend.

John shrugged, "Kind of peachy. It saddens me every time Jules and Sean had to go away and leave me alone, but I'm not selfish and I know that their mom wants to see them" he said, sitting on the sofa next to Paul.

They started playing around on John's rhythmic guitar, singing together on some Elvis songs, laughing and enjoying each other presence.

"What about you? Got any child?" 

Paul shook his head, "Not really. Girls aren't really my thing, y'know?" he said with a small laugh.

John laughed too, "I like tits. But I also like cocks. When I figured it out, Sean was just a newborn. Luckily my wife was very understanding" he explained. "Our divorce was a friendly thing, we're still quite close even if we don't love each other anymore, y'know?"

"You were very young when Jules was born, weren't you?" asked gently Paul, leaning closer.

They were sitting right next to the other, thighs touching.  
Their drinks were abandoned on the coffee table in front of them, guitar laying forgotten too.

"20 when Jules was born and 25 when Sean was born" said John with a shrug, "I was stupid, a kid myself. But the boys are the best thing that could ever happen to me." Another shrug.

"I bet you're a wonderful father. I can tell that they love you very much"  
John laughed, "I hope that too"

A comfortable silence spread between them.

Paul's heart started beating faster.

'It's now or never' he thought.

He started leaning down, pressing his lips onto John's warm ones, his eyes closening as John's widened.

'It's perfect…'


	2. Shh, baby don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the second chapter!   
> Hope you like it!

John's mouth tasted of chocolate and coke, incredibly warm and sweet.

Paul's eyes closed, one arm slowly tugging John's chest and he moaned slightly as the other man's tongue brushed his.

John moaned too, getting closer.

"That...That was beautiful…" moaned breathless Paul, eyes opening and breath heavy.

John's eyes fluttered open, breath ragged too and cheeks red. His pupils were blown, making his eyes dark.

"Agree" he muttered blushing more, scooting closer and grabbing the younger man's hand.

They quickly started snogging again, the kiss growing more heated and John unconsciously started humping slightly on the younger man's leg, making Paul moan loudly, head tilting back as teeth posed on tender skin slowly biting and licking.

"Daddy!"

The two's eyes snapped open as both John and Paul jumped off of each other, eyes wide, breath still ragged and embarrassment clear.

Julian Lennon, John's 10-year-old son, was standing in front of the sofa, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, head tilted sideway as a confused look graced his soft features.

"JULIAN!" squeaked the father, face bright red.  
If Paul wasn't dying of embarrassment, he would have thought how cute John looked at the moment.

"What are you doing here?!" he said, crossing his legs to hide the bulge in his trousers.  
Paul too blushed and crossed his legs.

"I'm so sorry, John!"

The two looked towards the door, where a disheveled woman appeared, holding John's younger son in her arms.

"He ran away as soon as I said yes" she said, still panting.

John's gaze fell on Jules, who shrugged, "Mommy asked why I was fussing so much and I told her it was because I wanted to stay here with daddy" explained Jules, looking at his father and his partner, almost ignoring his mother, still standing in the doorway.

Paul's eyes were fixed on her, who looked so uncomfortable at the moment.

"John, if you want I can take him away…" she muttered but John shook his head, "No, Cyn… don't worry…"   
Paul could hear the disappointment behind the man's voice, but his eyes softened at the loud, happy cheer that Jules made, quickly running down the hallway, saying only a 'bye mommy' before a door, probably his bedroom's, closened.

The three adults left in the room were silent, the woman still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your...your company" she said, smirking slightly.  
John rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, whatever, Cynthia. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" 

And with that, the two men were once again alone.

Just a small, simple look before the two bursted out in laughter.

"Oh God" whizzed out John, a hand on his forehead, "that was embarrassing!"  
"Oh God, it really was! Poor Jules, does he know?" giggled Paul, as the older one laughed again.

"You should have seen your ex expression! Totally priceless!"   
"Ahah, yes, almost just like my ma's expression when she found me in bed with someone for the first time!" said John, bending in two as he kept on laughing.

The two kept laughing for a while, until they settled down into a comfortable silence.

"I know we don't know each other since a long time" eventually said Paul, turning around so that he could look into John's eyes.

John was tenderly smiling, one hand still resting on Paul's clothed thigh.  
He was looking at the other man with such a lovesick expression that made Paul's heart swell with newfound love.

"But I can't help it… you look so good. The first time I've met you, my heart had bursted with love… and I know it's a bit early but-"   
his rambling was stopped by a pair of lips on his and a hand carding his untameable mop of hair.

"I feel the same" breathed John on his lips, peering at Paul through long eyelashes, "The first time I saw you my first thought was, 'god, he looks totally handsome'"   
Paul blushed, leaning down to kiss John on the cheek, hands still stroking the older man's back.

"Sleep here, would you?" asked John, smiling, "though, now that Jules is here, you have to share the bed with me. Useless you want to sleep in Sean's bed" and Paul jokingly put a thinking expression on his face, "mhhh, I don't know, Mr. Lennon. What if I think about doing something to you?"

John laughed loudly, grabbing Paul's hand and pushing him up onto his feet, "Well, Mr.McCartney, I think Mr Lennon is quite happy to do something…under the sheets, I mean, with Mr McCartney" 

Paul grinned, taking his hand and the two walked down the hallway, shutting the living room's light in the process.

Jules was waiting, sitting up on the bed.

"Go to my bedroom, love. You can borrow some of my pyjamas" said John, kissing lovingly the man's cheek, who smiled and nodded, walking into John's bedroom -the only other room aside for the bathroom.

"Daddy, who's that nice man?"   
John sat down on the side of the bed, tucking Jules in bed and lovingly stroking his bangs.

"That's nice man is called Paul. He's a teacher like me" answered John smiling down at his carbon copy.

Jules stared at him for a little while, before looking over at Sean's empty bed.

"Do you like him, daddy?" he asked in a small voice, cuddling his teddy bear.

John sighed, "Love, I really like him. Sometimes, boys like other boys, and girls like other girls. It's complicated" he explained, "Now, sleep, Jules. Have a good night" he smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead, brushing away his light coloured locks of hair.

"Night daddy" and then Jules was asleep, snuggled into warm blankets.

John kissed him once more, before making his way out and into his bedroom, smiling lightly at the sight.

Paul was sitting on the side of the bed with a guitar on his lap.

The older man noted that he was holding it the other way around, but John had already figured it out that Paul was left handed.

He wasn't playing, no, he was just holding the guitar on his lap as he was watching at the pictures on the bedside table.

He was wearing one of John's flannel pyjamas, it was a bit short and tight on his lanky frame, more taller and a tad bit chubbier than John's extremely thin and petite one.

John soundlessly made his way to him, sitting on the bed next to him, his eyes following Paul's gaze.

Paul turned around, smiling softly yet sadly at his friend.

"Your mother is really gorgeous" he said, eyes traveling towards one of the pictures.

John looked too towards the pictures, noticing how Paul's eyes were looking at the woman portrayed in one of the photos.

"She's gorgeous. But she isn't my mom" he said softly, grabbing the frame to bring it closer.

He passed a finger on the woman's cheek, a small smile playing on his lips.

He could feel Paul's doe eyes on him.

"She's my auntie. I didn't grow up with my mother, it was my aunt raising me" he giggled, looking at his lover.

"The poor woman had it rough raising me. And now, she got called granny but both Jules and Sean. I do call her Ma, sometimes" 

Paul scooted closer.  
"I know what it means, growing without a mother. Mine died when I was 14…"

He looked up with teary eyes and John quickly hugged him close to his chest.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to hold it in, you can cry here with me"

And for the first time in a long time, Paul finally could cry free, shameless tears.


	3. All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, it's been so long since I last updated!  
> Sorry for this very short chapter, but I promise I try to update more often!

Paul's eyes slowly blinked open as sunlight shined into them.

His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up slightly, before finally his big hazel eyes opened.

"Good morning, beautiful, how did you sleep?"

He slowly looked up, looking into John's warm brown eyes, a gentle smile playing on his lips.  
Paul smiled back, slightly stretching to leave a gentle kiss on the man's cheek.

"Good morning, luv. I've slept good thanks. You?"

"Very good thanks to you" 

The two gently kissed again, before getting up, John's arms around Paul's shoulders as the two walked to the kitchen.

While John was cooking, Paul sat himself on a chair at the table, gently passing his hand through his longish black hair, smiling dreamily at the sight of his lover.

Well, they didn't talk yet, but Paul was sure of one thing: he was completely head over heels with him.

Suddenly, little arms tightened around him and the man's eyes widened.

"Good morning, Mr.Paul!"

He looked down, a smile breaking onto his lips, "Good morning, Jules!" 

John chuckled, feeling surprised; Jules never had been that happy to meet any of his partners, nor his mother's.

He was jealous and, more than anything, he didn't want to see his daddy sad, like he was after he and his mom had separated.

"Good morning, daddy!"  
"Good morning, luv" smiled John, leaning down to kiss the boy on the forehead, before setting down three plates of eggs and two cups of tea and one of milk.

The three ate quietly, Jules swinging his legs under the table and humming as he stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs and John and Paul sharing loving glances from the top of the cups.

After helping clean the table, Paul sat down onto the plush white sofa, glancing at the guitar laying forgotten by the side of the sofa.

He recognized that it wasn't the same one he usually brought to school, but it was a nice acoustic one, light reddish brown and with a black leather strap.

His fingers itched to reach it, but he didn't dare.

John sat down next to him, smiling; "you can play it, y'know?" he said kindly, his eyes kind as Paul's eyes brightened.

The younger man grinned, delicately talking the guitar and putting it on his lap, giving a tentative strum.

He softly begun to play, clearing his throat;

Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away

He softly sang

Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday

His eyes opened, a sad, nostalgic look into his eyes and John was drawn by those long lashes and plump lips.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly

He stopped, the guitar leaving low notes in the air.

"It's… It's beautiful, Paul!" complimented John with amazement, clapping his hands.

Paul blushed brightly, half-smiling. "C'mon, Johnny, I'm not that good…"

"Are you kidding me? We should jam together sometime!" 

Paul thanked him again, still blushing, but scooting closer until his head was resting on the older man's shoulder.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, the only sound was Jules playing, until someone used the intercom.

Before any of the men could untangle themselves from their comfortable position, the little boy quickly jumped onto his feet and off to the intercom, running downstairs as quickly as he had jumped up.

"What do you give to that child?" giggled Paul, a hand intertwined in the soft auburn locks, "Sweets. But don't tell his mom" winked John, feeling Paul's chest moving with laughter.

"Daddy!" 

they both looked back towards the door.

Jules had appeared again, carrying in his arms, or more, slung on his shoulders like a potato bag, his little brother, who was loudly laughing.

When the little kid was back on his feet, he made a mad dash towards John, jumping into his arms.

"Hi, Sean-chan" cheered John, kissing his cheek and letting him back again.

The 5-year-old quietly looked at Paul, before turning towards his brother.

"You were right, Jules!" he said, tugging his sleeve, "Daddy has a new boyfriend!" 

Both men's faces reddened at the boy's statement.

"I'd like that-"  
"I'd like that-" 

Quickly turning around and breaking into a grin, realizing they had said the exact same thing, at the same time.

Jules grinned, "Let's go, Sean! Let's leave daddy and Paul alone" he said, dragging away the younger one, much to his father's embarrassment.

"He seemed determinant to us being together" giggled Paul, brushing away a strand of hair from the other's eyes.

John nodded, gently kissing his lover's lips, gently biting the bottom lip.

"I have to go, now, my beautiful boyfriend" said Paul, liking how the name rolled off his tongue.

John grinned, "It had been a wonderful night, love" 

"Gonna say bye to Jules and Sean, then" smiled Paul, walking down the corridor.

He peeked inside the bedroom, silently opening the door.

Both boys perched up the bed, looking with big hoping eyes at their father's partner.

"Bye, Jules. Bye, Sean. I hope to see you soon" he said, smiling kindly.

"Bye, Mr.Paul" smiled Jules.

"Wait!" suddenly said the smaller one, looking up with a pleading glance.

Paul's perfect eyebrows quirked and he looked at the dark haired boy, who could look like the love child of him and John.

"Daddy is really happy with you. Please don't hurt him" he whimpered.

"I will never, Sean. Scouts word"

The two boys giggled, but looked more reassured.

With a last smile, Paul was out and off in the street.

'Oh darling, please don't leave me…'


	4. Let It Be

"You should have seen him! He's so lovely! I love him so much!"

Paul sighed dreamily, letting himself fall onto his sofa.

George Harrison, his best friend, laughed, looking amused at the man sprawled out on the sofa.

"You look like a 13-year-old girl on her first crush" and laughed again at Paul's glare.

"Shurrup, Harrison. 'S not me fault, now, is it?" said Paul with a pout, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight to his chest.

George laughed again, before getting up and walking towards him.

"So, would you ever introduce him to me?" he asked.

"Nope, you'll just embarrass me, Geo!"  
"What, me embarrassing you? No way!" shrieked George laughing and Paul quickly started hitting him with a pillow.

"No, but seriously, I'm happy that you're happy, Paul" said George smiling.

"Thanks, Geo" smiled Paul grateful.

.-.-.

John whistled a happy tune, happily strumming his rhythm guitar as his eyes were bright.

"Daddy, are you happy?" 

He looked up, since he was sitting on the floor, with a smile.  
"Yes, love. I am. Are you happy?" he asked gently.

Jules smiled, "I am" he cheered, crawling on John's lap with the agility of a cat.

John sighed happily, tightening his arms around the small body of his older son and inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla of his son's dark blond hair.

Suddenly another small body joined theirs and John laughed as little Sean snuggled himself into the man's arms, looking up with his big doe eyes.

"Daddy is in love" muttered Sean, his head right on John's chest where he could hear his heartbeat.

John sighed gently, passing his fingers through both his boys' hair, his cheek pressed on the top of Jules' head.

"I think I am. Love is complicated, boys. It's a grown-up thing. It can be love at first sight" he looked straight in the boys' eyes, "but it could be not the real love you were waiting for" he sighed.

He could see Sean was struggling to understand, but he saw Jules nodding.

"Like you and mommy?" he asked meekly and John nodded, "Yes, like me and mommy" he said.

It was true. He thought Cynthia was going to be the love of his life, love at first sight.

They had met as teens, married pretty young because she got pregnant.

They were happy together, at least until their son was about 4.

Then, while he was away, John had reunited with an old friend of college, Stuart Sutcliffe.

Stuart was everything John had wanted; he was talented, he was fascinating, he was literally everything.

John had been trapped in Stuart's fire and warmth and had lost himself in his warm mouth and grabby hands.

After a while, he had to confront Cynthia, who was very understanding, but he wasn't feeling like the love was there anymore.

They had then decided to divorce when their second son was 2-and-half-year-old.

And now, John had almost full custody of the kids, though Cynthia could see them whenever she wanted.

.-.-.

John had been playing guitar with his sons without a trouble in the world, still giddy for being with Paul.

They were singing all together 'Hey Jude', a song John had written to Julian to try to explain to his little boy, his world, why him and his mommy weren't living together anymore.

It was now the father-son's song, an anthem of how much the man cared for his boy.

He also wrote a song called Beautiful Boy for his second born, that even if he was born in a difficult time for the couple, was still pretty much loved by both parents.

They were in the middle of the choruses of 'nah nah nah' when John's phone started ringing.

He stopped playing to get up to fetch his phone, and quickly sat back leg-crossed on the floor, groaning out loud as he check who was calling.

"Who is it, daddy?" had asked the older kid, sitting up, still panting from the play wrestling he was doing with his little brother.

Sean was giggling happily as he crawled back onto his father's lap.

John smiled, momentarily forgetting his bad mood, before groaning again.

"Hello?" he called almost weakly. 

"John Winston Lennon-Smith!" boomed a voice.

John flinched, taking the phone away from his ear to prevent any damage to his poor ear.

"Hi Mimi" he meekly answered.

Jules quickly crawled near his brother, so that he could hear his grandma speaking, or more, scolding his father.

"What took you so long to answer?"  
"You always say I spend too much time on it"  
"Don't use that tone on me, young man!"

John rolled his eyes and instantly Mimi snapped back, almost as she had seen him do it.

"Grandma!" shrieked in chorus the two boys, and John gladly passed them the phone, knowing that Jules and Sean were able to melt Mimi's heart.

"Hey boys! How are you?" she asked cheerfully.

John heard them telling her about their days, until a particular thing Jules said made his blood crawl.

"Dad's got a new boyfriend, by the way" he said as a matter-of-fact.

John's face completely flushed, "Now, Jules, why don't you and Sean go to your room while I talk with grandma?" and he quickly shuffled them inside the room, ignoring their protests as he closed the door.

"John? Are you still there?" 

John took a deep breath, "yes, Mimi, I'm still here"

"So that's true?"  
"Uh?"  
"You've got a new boyfriend?"

He sat down on a stool, passing a hand through his auburn hair.

"Well, yeah. He's quite new, though, and knowing my luck, he'll get bored of me soon…"

"John, don't say that. Stop belittling yourself, love" she gently said.

"But it's true!" protested the man.

She heard his aunt sigh, before her gentle voice, more calm and sweet than the usual stern commanding voice she usually used on him.

"Johnny… You're a loving man, always been. You're a wonderful father and friend. You maybe be a bit of a monster, but I'm sure that whoever you got together with will love you" 

He sighed softly, "I don't know, Mimsi. He's very nice and I love spending time with him, we work in the same school. Plus he plays the guitar and he's wonderful with the kids. But I'm scared" he admitted.

"I know love. Just give it time" 

John hugged himself, just like he was hugging his aunt.

He missed her and her grounding presence.

"I'm gonna come down next week, okay?" she said cheerfully, "I miss taking care of you and the kids, I'm bored here by myself"

John bit his lip in guilt, he definitely needed to visit her more, especially with the children.

"That's nice, Mimi. Just promise me you'd not embarrass me in front of Paul, please" he begged.

He could almost feel her smile through the phone as she answered, "Of course not! I'm not like that!"

"Sure you're not like that" he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed out loud, "Alright, John. See you soon, then. I love you"

"I love you too, Ma. Bye"

He sighed, starting to make lunch, the background noises of his sons playing gently easing his thoughts.

.-.-.-.

When Paul had fallen asleep that night, he dreamed of John.

Of the two of them softly kissing under the moon while love songs were playing in background.

He quickly woke up, the feeling of the other's lips still lingering on his.


	5. Love Me Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the middle of the chapter is the translation of an Italian song called 'I bambini fanno Oh' by Italian singer Povia.
> 
> I always loved that song, but only growing up I fully understood the meaning of the lyrics.
> 
> I tried to translate them in English, but I'm not very sure if the meaning of the song is right

Johnny 💕: Do you want to come and have dinner here with me and the boys?

Paul smiled, reading and reading again the text, almost to make sure it was real and not just a trick of his mind.

Then, another text from John popped on screen.

Johnny 💕: And maybe stay to sleep here? The kids are going to Cyn's after dinner... hopefully we can start from where we stopped last time…

He kept smiling dumbly as he typed the answer, 

Paulie: I'd love too! When is your auntie going to come anyway? You said you'd like me to meet her

He finished to mark the remaining papers he had left, and quickly got up to go and change in more fancy clothes.

Johnny 💕: probably tomorrow morning… yes, she just informed me…

Paul blushed nervously, before typing his answer.

Paulie: oh okay! Should I bring some wine for dinner and some chocolate for your aunt?

Johnny 💕: Yes for both. Come in 15 mins

Paul agreed finally deciding on a white shirt and fancy black trousers, looking good but not too much formal.

He got out of the house, and after buying chocolate, wine and a red rose, he drove to the small flat where John lived with his sons.

He took a deep breath, feeling butterflies in his belly, just like the first time.

He and John had been a couple for about two weeks and had yet to go on a proper date.

They were busy with their work, plus John also had to take care of two young children and Paul was still new in London.

Their dates were usually coffees together or breakfast in some bars before classes, or walks in the park near Paul's flat.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently and giggling as he heard John shout something on the lines of 'behave', which could be referring to either the kids or even the two cats he owned, which in Paul's eyes were the Devil himself.

A disheveled John opened the door, smiling brightly.

"You're here!" he said, opening the door wider and kissing Paul on the cheek.

"Hi love" said sweetly Paul, holding up the red rose and the wine, "those are for you" he said and loudly cooed as the older man's cheeks light up with a blush.

"You shouldn't have" he said softly, kissing him again.

Paul smiled brightly, entering the warm flat.

"Hi Paul!" cheered at the same time the two little boys, running towards him.  
Paul smiled, "Hi, Jules. Hi, Sean" he patted the boys' heads while John grabbed his coat.

"Dinner is ready. Boys, go wash your hands" he instructed his sons, who quickly scrambled away laughing and pushing each other to arrive first.

Paul laughed, seeing him and his younger brother, Mike, in Jules and Sean's actions.

John giggled beside him, "my favourite brats" he said, arms sneaking up to wrap around Paul's waist.

The younger man smiled, turning around to bury his face into the older's chest almost as a cat.

"Aww, grandma is gonna be happy!" they looked up at the older kid standing grinning in front of them.

"He's determined to make you his second dad" mused the older man, as he looked at his children climb onto their seats.

"Aw, cute" 

They shared a smile and a small kiss, before walking in the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit near me?" asked Sean, looking up with really big sparkling eyes.

Paul smiled, sitting down near the 5-year-old, who loudly cheered and digged in into his food with gusto.

His heart could burst with happiness at the scene, so domestic, and he could almost got used to it.

Return from work and being greeted by his husband and then sat down to eat dinner with his sons.

They eaten calmly, talking about various things, before it was time for the boys to go to their mother's house.

Jules, albeit sadly, threw himself into his father's arms.

"Hey bud" he softly said, pulling away from the hug to look into his son's eyes, "Don't be sad. Tomorrow grandma is going to arrive and we'll see each other soon, okay?" 

He then kissed him on the forehead, pulling him in a last hug and peppering the side of his head with little kisses, making the boy giggle.

"But I don't want ya to be all alone, daddy…" he whined sadly.

"Oh, love! I'm not gonna be alone, Paul's gonna keep me company all night" he said.

Jules nodded, untangling himself from his hug and walking towards Paul, who was sitting on the sofa.

"You're gonna stay with my daddy?" 

"Jules, I swear I'm gonna take care of him, okay?" he said, getting down on his knee and putting his fist onto his chest.

Jules looked at him for a while more, before nodding his head, almost to reassure him that yes, he did trust him.

"Adorable" mused Paul, when John returned upstairs after making sure that Cynthia had picked up the kids.

"He never did this with anyone" he said, grabbing his guitar.

"Really?"

"Nah, he particularly likes you" reassured John and Paul hummed, happy that he was accepted into their life.

"Have you written any new song?" asked Paul curiously.

"Yes, but let's go to my bedroom so I can plug the guitar in the amp"

And the two walked towards the bedroom whilst holding hands, guitar strapped on John's back.

Whilst John was searching for the amp, Paul sat himself down on the bed, since he was barefoot and begin to scratch the head of one of the cats, Salt.

Which, by the way, was completely black.

And the white cat, what was then called? 

Pepper.

Let's say that John wasn't a good chooser on names, because he said that if it was his choice, at least one of the kids was going to be called Elvis, but Cynthia had disagreed since the start.

"I think Elvis Lennon would be cool though, won't it?"

"Yes, but imagine. My name is Elvis, because my dad had a huge ass crush on a man who was dead long before dad himself was even alive yet" had laughed Paul and John agreed, laughing too.

"Okay, now, I'm not really sure how this would sound…"

Paul sat up to listen closely to John's song.

When children do oh  
There is a mouse

While the kids do oh  
There is a little dog

If there is one thing I know now  
But that I will never see again

it is a black wolf give a kiss  
To a little lamb

All children do oh  
Give me your hand, don't leave me alone  
You know you can't do it alone

Without someone, nobody can become a man

For a doll or a bot bot robot  
Maybe they fight a little  
But with the little finger, aloud  
At least they, eh, make peace

So every new thing is a surprise  
Like when it rains  
Children do oh look at the rain!

When children do oh  
What a wonder, what a wonder

But what a fool you see though  
And I'm a little ashamed  
Because I can no longer do oooooooh

And do everything as I wanted  
Because children have no hair  
Neither on the belly, nor on the tongue

Children are very indiscreet, but they have many secrets  
Like poets

The children flew their imagination and even some lies  
Oh God, mind ya

But everything is clear and transparent  
And when a grown-up cries  
Children do oh  
You've got a boo-boo, it's your fault

When children do oh  
What a wonder, what a wonder

But what a fool, you see though  
And I'm a little ashamed  
Because I can no longer do oh

I don't know how to go on the swing anymore  
I don't know how to make a necklace out of a thread of wool  
Lalalalalalala

He strummed the last few notes and looked up at Paul with hope in his eyes.

Paul stared back with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Wonderful...I bet Jules and Sean are going to love it!" 

"Thanks, love" he smiled a bit, blushing and getting closer to the younger man.

They leaned over a bit, lips brushing together.

Paul moaned and John disgred his guitar, crawling up the bed to straddle Paul's hips.

They kept kissing and rubbing each other through their trousers, before looking at each other.

"Ye wanna do it?"

"Yeah… oh God yeah" moaned Paul, hands coming to tug at John's copper hair.

John moaned too, kissing the side of Paul's neck with heat.

Clothes flew around the room, loud moans leaving the two lovers' mouth.

"G-God, Johnny...Ah...Fuck...Ah... Keep going, please…!" 

Paul was a moaning mess by now as his body was opened up by John's wet fingers, busy prodding at the other's prostate.

He quickly took out his fingers, earning a whimper from Paul, before the whimper was replaced by a loud breathy moan as the fingers were replaced by John's dick.

"Shhh, love, relax" he said, starting trusting slowly but deeply. 

They kept doing it for a while, until Paul's moans heightened and quickened, mixing with John's in perfect harmony.

"Ah...Johnny, gotta cum!" with that shout, Paul had spurted all his salty seed onto both of their bellies and all over John's hand.

After a few more trusts, John came with a strangled shout, burying himself deep into his lover's tight passage.

They kept still for a moment, just catching his breath.

It wasn't until John was becoming soft, that he pulled out of his lover, laying down next to him.

Paul quickly shuffled around, until he was buried into his sweaty chest.

"How was it?" gently asked John, peering down lovely.

Paul grinned, brushing away one of John's bangs.  
"Beautiful" he said, kissing him sweetly but chastily.

"Ready for round two?" asked maliciously the auburn haired one, grinning.

Paul grinned back, but flinched.

"I don't think my arse is up for a round two"

John pouted, but an idea came to his mind quickly.

"You could always top, if ya want!"

"Really?" 

"Ya, why not?"

Paul got up, sitting between John's spreaded legs and they started kissing again, hands touching everywhere, until Paul left a small kiss on the top of his dick, making precum fall.

"Okay, ready?" 

His hand sneaked between his buttcheeks, leaving kisses on his belly to relax him at the stretch.

"I love you"  
"I love ya too, Paulie"

And the rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Paul's meeting with auntie Mimi!


	6. Wish You Were Here

John groaned, reaching for his telephone, that was ringing loudly.

Paul was still asleep, but whined at the sound and curled up to replace the warmness left from John, who had just got up.

"Fuck" he screamed, turning quickly around to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"John? What's wrong, love?" asked sleepily Paul, looking up.

"Nothing, love. Just...Just dress yourself, okay?"

"Kay" chuckled the younger man.

John smiled and leaned down to kiss him tenderly, before sprinting away, leaving Paul alone in the bedroom.

The younger man stretched himself with a groan, his arse protesting, still sore from last night's activities.

At the memory, his face coloured red as he bit his bottom lip.

It had been amazing, both giving and receiving.

He sighed softly, smiling at the bedside table, where a picture of him and John kissing softly was framed in a wooden frame.

His eyes snapped open suddenly.

It was Wednesday. John's aunt, Mimi, was going to arrive.  
God, she might have even arrived already.

He jumped up, quickly grabbing his clothes around the room and dressing himself so quickly he was surprised with himself.

He then runned to the bathroom, quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Last but not least, he quickly brushed, or tried to, his untameable mop of hair.

He had just walked to the living room, when the front door opened, John quickly entering, holding a suitcase.

Behind him, a woman followed.

"What did you bring in this suitcase anyway? Rocks?" grumbled the man, throwing down the bag near the sofa.

The woman kept looking around, "Food, son. For you and the kids and for your boyfriend" she said, she then quirked an eyebrow in John's direction, "Who knows if you're eating? Your skin and bones!" 

Then her eyes stopped on Paul, who was anxiously standing near the sofa, clasping his hands and looking at John like a lost puppy.

Her lips stretched into a smile and she quickly walked towards him, almost like predator going for its prey.

"You must be Paul, then" she asked, grinning. "I'm pleased to know the man who had made my nephew so happy. I'm Mary, or Mimi, you can call me Mimi" she said, still smiling.

Paul smiled too, finally feeling more at ease.

"Yes, I'm Paul. Nice to meet you too, John had talked about you a lot" he said, and it was true, John had talked about her a lot.

"Only good things I hope" she winked, before turning around and trotting around the room, grumbling about the messiness in which the room was.

"Yeah, ma, very happy to hear you complain about my house" chirped John, before turning around to face his boyfriend.

"She seems very nice" admitted the younger one with a smile, making John's heart leap into his chest at the cuteness.

"Wait for her famous interrogations and then we're going to talk about it again" winked the man, leaning down to press a kiss onto his lover's plump lips.

"Okay, Mimi, feel free to do whatever you want, I'm gonna pick Jules and Sean from Cynthia's house" called John, grabbing his keys from the small table near the door.

"Oh, okay. I'll prepare lunch, then. You like chicken pie, Paul?" she asked and the man nodded.

"Paul love, do you want to come?" asked John, standing by the open door.

Paul thought about it, but shook his head, "Nah, love. I'll stay here, if you don't mind"

John nodded, kissing him and kissing Mimi on the cheek, before going out.

Mimi kept smiling at the closed door, a melancholic look on her features.

Paul smiled softly, walking closely.  
"Did you had a nice trip?" he asked deciding to make small talk with her.

She looked towards him with a smile, "I did, thank you for asking" she then walked towards the kitchen, grabbing his suitcase and taking out a big container full of food.

At Paul's stare, she just shrugged. "My tomato and meat sauce. I've made it for John, I don't know how much he eats, but surely not enough" she scolded, her brows furrowed.

Paul walked near her, "Can I help you?"

That seemed like the right thing to say, because the woman smiled "Oh what a darling! Sure!" and Paul happily digged in helping the woman.

"So, how did you and my John meet?" 

Paul looked up from the sauce he was stirring in a small pot.

"We work together" he said with a small smile, "Then we started hanging out together and we kissed" he said with a small shrug.

Mimi nodded with a small hum.

"I never saw him this happy before, not even when he was with Cynthia. Probably when the kids were born, yes, but then he was very sad"

she put the food into plates, before looking Paul straight in the eyes.

"John is a vulnerable person and a sweetheart. Please, don't hurt him" she sadly said, her voice a mere whisper.

Her eyes were sad, big brown and almond shaped, just like John's.

"I would never hurt him, Mimi. I love him" he said, voice matching hers.

"Mimi, Paul, we're back!" 

They looked up as John entered inside.  
Jules and Sean ran towards the woman, jumping in her arms.

"Grandma!" they both cheered. Mimi laughed, getting up with both kids in her arms.

"Daddy, can we go to the playground after lunch?" asked Sean happily, tugging at John's sleeve.

"Why don't we go to the park and leave daddy and…" he looked at Paul uncertainly on what the kid called him, "uncle" mouthed John, an arm around the younger man's waist.

"...and uncle Paul alone?" she proposed ruffling Jules' hair.

Jules giggled and turned towards his brother, "Yeah, let's leave them alone!" he grinned.

John rolled his eyes and ruffled his son's untameable mop of fair auburn hair, earning a 'daddy, no!' from the young child.

They ate lunch talking together, before Mimi took the boys' to the promised playground, leaving the two men together.

"Don't do anything strange, you two!" he scolded mockingly, before running out behind the kids.

Paul and John grinned, before throwing themselves on the sofa, snuggling together.

Mimi was sitting on a park bench.  
She smiled and waved back to Jules, who was playing on the swings with Sean, pushing his brother on it.

Sean laughing and telling him to push him higher.

"Mommy higher, higher!"

A young Mimi Smith loudly cooed, giving a firm push on the wooden swing.

On it, her young nephew, loudly cheered, head threw back and wind whipping his copper coloured hair back.

The woman's heart was pounding and was swelled in fondness, until she furrowed her brows.

"John, love, what did you just call me?" she gently asked, looking as the swing lost its fastness until it completely stopped.

The boy's big eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry? About what, little one?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I called you mommy, auntie. I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Oh love, it's alright. Don't worry" she kindly said, picking him up and tightening her hold on his small body.

John smiled, burying his face into her chest and grinned up sweetly, as Mimi carried him away from the park and back towards home.

"Grandma, look!" she was snapped out from her memory at the sound of her grandchildren's laughter.

She looked up to them, waving as Jules quickly spinned Sean on the carousel.

She took out her phone.

As lockscreen, a smiling picture of little John and her, hugging each other popped up.

She smiled gently, pecking it with her thin lips as nostalgia grew in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, hope you like it anyway!


	7. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.  
> Leave a comment with your opinion, comments always make my day :D

John's big almond shaped eyes widened as something fell on his stomach.

Two little kids giggled happily as their father woke up.

"Wh-What the hell?" he spluttered.

Paul groaned and opened his eyes, turning around.

"John love? What's wrong?" he sleepily asked, before smiling softly.

"Good morning, daddy! Good morning, uncle Paul!" cheered two little boys, smiling and giggling.

John sat up with a groan, picking Jules and sitting him down between him and his lover, while Sean silently crawled between his daddy's arms.

By the door, Mimi was looking with a smile.

"Good morning, lovebirds" she mused, "C'mon, boys, Cynthia is waiting for you" she said softly.

The two boys nodded sadly, before jumping down from the bed, not before kissing their father on the cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom, love" said Paul, kissing him on the lips, before getting up and walking away, greeting Mimi with a soft smile.

"So" started the woman, walking farther into the room and sat down next to her nephew.

John had just lit a cigarette and was passing a hand through his messy auburn locks.

He handed a cigarette to the woman, who gratefully took it.

John got a bit closer, until his head was resting on her shoulder.

She softly begun to scratch his scalp with her fingers, softly caressing the auburn locks.

They stayed in silence for a while, just smoking in silence, Paul joining them, so they walked in the kitchen to grab breakfast.

After eating, they decided to go out for a walk, while Mimi stayed at the flat to 'clean a bit, since this lazy sod doesn't want to clean'.

"You never told me anything about your childhood"   
Paul looked up from the ground startled. "My childhood?" he asked wide eyed.

John nodded, looking at him with a small smile.

Paul shrugged, "I grew up in Allerton with my parents and my younger brother, Mike.  
As a child, I enjoyed going around exploring and playing with the other children in the neighborhood and got in troubles, like any other child" he said grinning.

John grinned too, "I'd not say yer one for troubles" he teased.

"I liked troubles" he winked and the two laughed.

The two settled down into a comfortable silence.

Usually, whenever he talked about his childhood, even with his best friend George, he would feel incredibly uncomfortable and sad, relieving the sad things.

But now, he was feeling incredibly at ease.

From the little things he had heard from John about his childhood, he understood that the man had suffered too.

"I grew up loved, though my father wasn't much around because of work. My mom was a nurse" he carried on with his story, John nodding at him to keep telling.

"Then she got really sick with cancer...She died when I was 14…" damn, he had teared up.

He hastily wiped his eyes, muttering a soft 'sorry'   
"Sorry of what? Showing emotions? Don't worry mate" had said John gently and Paul shakily nodded.

"After she died, nothing was the same. Dad started drinking and me and Mike were always at each other's throat" he said with a sad chuckle.

He looked away, willing away the tears and turned around to look in John's eyes.  
"What about yer childhood?" he asked softly.

John hummed, "I lived with my mom and her new partner for the first 2 years of my life. Then I lived with my auntie Mimi and her husband, uncle George, for all the rest of my childhood, without seeing my mom" he shrugged a bit.

"I stayed a lot in the hospital, because of my mom's partner, hitting me" he said, raising his arm.

Paul's eyes squinted, seeing a small scar on his forearm.

"This was a gift from dear old Bobby" he said bitterly, and Paul's eyes widened, "And your mother didn't stop him?"

John shook his head, "Nah, she loved him too much and I was just a mistake. That's why I went to live with aunt Mimi" he said with a small smile, "Plus she had lost a child. I remember her being pregnant and then she was not anymore and uncle George holding her close and both of them crying and hugging me too."

Paul nodded, grabbing his hand and John leaned in the touch.

The two lit up a cigarette and kept walking, seeing the kids running around in a playground.

"We should bring Jules and Sean sometimes" said John softly, trying to lift the dark mood that had settled over them.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, like, the two of us. As a family" he said with a grin, leaning down to kiss Paul on his lips.

Paul leaned into the touch and gently nuzzled him.  
"I'd love to" he softly agreed.

With a last kiss, the two decided to return home, hands clasped tightly, thinking about their future as a family.


	8. Baby don't cry

That night, Paul was in bed, cuddled up with a naked John in his arms.

That night, the older man let him top, so it was him the big spoon and not John like usual.

He smiled, keeping stroking hair out of the man's sleeping face, taking in his beautiful sight.

John mumbled softly something under his breath, before turning around and burying his face into his chest, his body melting with Paul's.

Paul chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"Daddy?"

Paul looked at the door.

Jules was standing by the door sleepily, rubbing his eye.

"Jules, something's wrong, buddy?" whispered Paul, careful to not wake up the sleeping man on top of him.

Jules padded closer to the bed and Paul pushed the covers over their body, conscious of the fact that they were naked.

"I had a nightmare, uncle Paul" he said, holding closer his teddy bear.

"Oh, what a drag" said the man and Jules crawled into bed and under the cover.

John's eyes blearily opened his eyes. "What's wrong? Jules, what's wrong?"

He sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"I had a nightmare, daddy" cried out Jules, burying his face into his father's chest.

John hummed, wrapping his arms around his son's small body, resting his bleary head on the pillow, Paul's body curling around his.

'I feel like I finally have a family' thought Paul, yawning and nuzzling his head in the crook of John's neck.

.

A small curly haired head peaked from the top of the bed.

"You know that I can't take care of him anymore!"  
"But, Julia, you can't just abandon him!"

"But Bobby hates him, Mary! And no, I'll not leave Bobby because I have a son!"

"You're unbelievable, Julia! He's your own son!" 

The sound of the front door slamming close resounded throughout the house, before the door of his bedroom opened.

Well, it wasn't his bedroom, but his auntie Mimi always told him that he could always go to her house whenever he wanted, so he claimed that room as his and filled it with his favourite toys.

And Bobby had arrived home sooner than usual and so he asked his mommy to drive him to his auntie's house.

He was suddenly pulled up from his crouched position and looked up with big innocent eyes.

Mimi was looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face and big eyes shining in happiness, but there was something sad in her look.

"Auntie" he whispered, crawling on her lap and burying his face into her chest.

"Yes, love?" 

"I don't want to go home! Twitchy is a bad man" he said with a small whine.

Mimi nodded, "I know, lovie. I know" 

She gently held his bandaged wrist. "Was it Bobby hurting your wrist?" she asked gently, kissing his chubby cheek.

John looked down with a small shrug, "Yes...I wanted to go to sleep, but he said I couldn't because he wanted to shag mommy" he admitted.

Mimi was shocked to say the least. "Did Bobby say that word? Don't repeat it, it's a very bad word!" 

John quivered under her wide eyes, shrinking in himself and Mimi's heart clenched.

The poor boy thought she was going to hit him.

But she didn't. She leaned down, kissing his cheek and cuddling him super close.

They stayed like that for a while, John eventually falling asleep against Mimi.

.

Paul awoke without motivation.  
He didn't know what had awoken him, but he couldn't fall back asleep.

So he rolled on his side, propped up with his hand and looked at his lover, boyfriend? sleeping with his son next to him.

There was something soft in John's demeanour, the soft raise and fall of his chest and the protective arm around Jules.

Jules was deeply asleep, one hand curled near his head, which was right were John's heart was, the teddy bear squished between their bodies.

Paul was laying down behind Jules, actually squishing the boy between them.

He smiled softly, a hand carding through the soft locks.

John's face looked so young yet so worn-out, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks and his arm protectively wrapped around his son's torso.

The tired face of a single father and of a teacher.

Going to school and teach to young teenagers was difficult, Paul knew a thing or two about it.

Suddenly, John's eyes blinked open.

"Hi, love" grinned Paul softly, John smiling back with a soft 'hey'.

"Let's go smoke a cigarette" said the older man, carefully rolling Jules down from his body after Paul nodded in agreement.

The younger man noticed that John never smoked when he was near the kids, but only when alone.

He didn't care about them actually seeing him smoking, but he surely did not smoke while they were too near him.

They sat down on the window sill, thighs pressing together and John's head resting on Paul's shoulder as they smoke in silence, admiring the night view of London city just under them, in the busy street below them.

The digital clock of the kitchen was telling them that it was just a little after midnight and the only sounds in the room were the slow buzzing sound of the fridge and the ticking of a clock coming from the living room.

Next to him, Paul could feel John's soft breathing and the warmness of his leg pressed to his, and the heaviness of the head on his shoulder, but he hardly care.

His hand came up to John's auburn locks, ruffling the soft locks, making the older man sigh in delight.

Paul smiled, turning his hand so he could kiss the other's temple.

"I love ya, Johnny boy"  
"And I love ya, my beautiful angel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, tho I'm pretty disappointed with it...


	9. Author Note!

Uuuh sorry, this isn't an update!

I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I hope it will be soon!

I'm writing it right now, but I've been demotivated and also writer block sucks!

Just to know, there will be a LOT of crying in the chapter, especially on John's part ;)

Also, little Jules will be his daddy's support.

Hope you'll read it!


	10. Blackbird Takes This Broken Wings And Learn To Fly...

Paul knocked on the Lennon's door, expecting John to open it.

It was Jules opening it instead.

The little boy smiled at the sight, "Oh, hi uncle Paul!" he cheered, letting Paul enter the flat.

Paul took off his coat and putted it onto the hanger, with a small smile.

"Where is your dad, Jules?" he asked, smiling down at the little boy.

Jules cheery expression darkened. "Daddy is not feeling good" he softly said, "me and Sean are waiting for mom to pick us up" he said with a little shrug.

"He's not feeling good?" asked confused Paul with a raised brow, "What's wrong?" 

Jules shrugged, "He's sad. He sometimes get sad and he cries and he doesn't want to get out of bed" he said, "so every time it happens, we go with mommy and leave daddy alone"

Paul's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded slowly.  
In that moment, Cynthia walked in.

"Oh, hi, Paul" she said smiling politely. Paul politely greeted back, seeing the boys go away with their mother.

"Uncle please, I hope you'll make daddy happy" said Jules sadly, hugging the man, before sprinting away to take his mom's hand.

Paul nodded, feeling queasy as he walked towards the dark bedroom.

The room was dark and quiet.  
Under the blankets, Paul could see John's huddled up body, only the top of his hair poking out from under the covers.

"Hey Johnny" said softly Paul, getting closer to the bed until he was sitting in the empty side.

He took off his shoes and sat leg crossed next to his boyfriend.

"Johnny, please, tell me what's wrong" he whispered again.

He was growing concerned. John seemed depressed.

His brown eyes opened, but he didn't move.

Paul's eyes wandered around the room, posing on the bedside table.

Next to a picture of him and the man kissing happily, a picture of Jules and Sean and another picture of John with Mimi and a man, probably Mimi's late husband, was a small pill bottle.

John slowly blinked. "Paul?" he whispered, voice creaky.

The other man's eyes filled with tears and he lowered down, pressing his lips to the man's forehead.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered sadly.  
John's eyes were full of tears and he was trembling.  
He opened his lips to talk, but his throat was too dry.

Paul handed him a glass of water, John thanking him with a small hum.

"It's one of those days" he whispered to the silent room, eyes fixed to the wall in front of him.

Paul looked at him curious and concerned. He was gnawing on his bottom lip and wanted to hug tightly the man to his chest and pass his hands through his soft auburn hair.

John started rocking back and forth a little, eyes wide and body shook by trembles.

"It's... It's one of those days I can't see why I should still be alive" he whimpered, hands shaking as they went up to his head, tightly tugging his disheveled hair.

Paul stared at him in disbelief, in concern.  
He sat down with him, ever so gently raising the man's face and meeting his eyes.

John's almond shaped eyes were wet with tears, so wide and scared, so vulnerable.

Paul never wanted to hug him more close to his chest than before and kiss him until he would stop crying.

"It's okay, love. Tell me what's upsetting you" he whispered, sitting with his back on the headboard and looking down at his lover with fond eyes.

John putted his head onto Paul's lap, before sighing a little.

"Why are you still here with me? Why don't you abandon me, like everyone always do?" he sighed, "Why do you love such an unlovable person like me?" he added quietly, almost imperceptible.

Paul started stroking his hair gently, "because I love you, John. You're not unlovable, because there are so many people that love you. There's me, Jules and Sean, who love you so much. Then there's Mimi, who loves her little boy. And all your friends" he whispered.

John gulped, shaking his head.   
Paul nodded instead, "Yes, it's true. Now, you can cry, if you want. I'm here for you"

John nodded, still trembling, before a loud wail ripped from his throat.  
Paul only held him, shushing him and cradling him close.

As John dozed off onto the man's chest, Paul looked out of the window.

A little blackbird was singing.

He smiled, kissing the man's forehead and tightening his grip around him.

"I love you" he whispered into the top of his head softly, smiling as John's lips tugged upwards in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Next chapter will be longer, I swear.


	11. Blue Suede Shoes

John found out with horror that his kids weren't going to school that day, because of the patron saint of the school's neighborhood.

Too bad he did have to go to school and their mother had to go to work too.

He decided to just bring the boys with him.  
They were good boys, they weren't going to make any noise or cause any mischief.

They got up very early, John having to dress Sean and Jules, who were just too lazy to even get out of bed.

"Welcome to your future, when you'll go to high school and wake up at this unholy hour" cheered John and Jules groaned.

"You sound like grandma when she tries to wake you up when we're at her house" he grumbled, actually getting up though.

John chuckled. He himself wasn't a very morning person.

Jules was creepily becoming too much like him even in his behaviour.

He then prepared their breakfasts and then everyone got out of the house and into the car.

John strapped Jules and Sean in their car seats and got in, driving towards Paul's house.

"Hi, boys!" cheered the black haired boy, getting into the car and kissing John on the cheek.

They all started singing some cool songs, before arriving in the school.

Both John and Paul grabbed their bags and quickly the boys grabbed their hands, backpacks on their shoulders, Jules with his school books and Sean with some colouring books.

They walked inside and Jules gasped, "This place is so cool!" he screeched, making a few people turn around.

It wasn't usual to see little kids around there.

A few girls cooed over Sean's cuteness, who was just hiding his face into his father's chest and the four made their way to the teacher's lounge.

"Okay, love, now I have to go, I have to give a test. See you as soon as possible" said Paul, grabbing his bag and giving a kiss on John's lips, before ruffling both boys' hair.

He sprinted out, making the others laugh.

"Lennon? What does this mean?"

John looked up from the chair he was spinning both boys on, eyes wide.

His boss, Brian Epstein, was standing there with a scowl.

"Oh, hi Eppy" he casually said, keeping spinning the two giggling boys.

"Why are your sons here?" asked confused Brian.  
John shrugged, "School closed, couldn't leave them home alone. So I just decided to bring them here, like a bring your son at work day" he said with a goofy grin.

"We'll be good, sir!" said Jules with a grin and Brian's heart melted.

It was clear that Brian had a crush on John, and Jules was basically the carbon copy of his dad, in both look and behaviour.

The man sighed, "Just do your job and don't make them run around" 

John grinned, "Of course not, Eppy!" he said, giving a mocking salute.

Brian sighed deeply and went away.

Lennon looked at the boys, before breaking down in laughter.

The bell then rang and John grabbed his guitar.

"Okay, boys. Let's go!" he grinned.

Jules and Sean gave matching grins and sprinted out, following their daddy down the aisle and towards the first classroom.

They entered and all the students, which were all girls, got up and greeted him.

John smiled, guitar slung across his shoulder and ruffled hair.  
Behind him, Jules and Sean entered shyly, gripping his hands.

"We have two guests" he announced and every girl started cooing at the sight of the cute boys.

Jules blushed a deep red, while Sean buried his head on his father's chest.

"Everyone, these are my sons. Jules" he said and the older boy waved his hand. "And Sean" he said, smiling as the little boy raised his head from the man's chest.

Everyone greeted and presented themselves, making the boys grew more comfortable as time passed.

"So, let's see who can name this famous song" said John.

He was sitting cross-legged onto his desk, guitar on his lap.

He started playing a famous song from Elvis and smiled a little as all his students recked their brains to find answers.

"No one?" he said, looking up from his guitar to look at some of the girls.

Some of them were sitting with their eyes closed, thinking hard about the song's title, others were intently listening, tapping their fingers onto the desks.

"It's Blue Suede Shoes, by Elvis Presley"

They all looked at the source of the voice.

Jules, not even looking up from his school book, had answered.

"That's right, Jules, good" said John, voice full of proudness.

He was very proud of his son. He was going to be a very good music expert.

"Wow, he does know a thing or two about music, uh?" said one of the girls.

John nodded, "Jules, c'mere with us" he said, waving his hand.

Jules closed his book and skipped towards his daddy, letting himself got picked up from his dad, setting down to his side.

Father and son shared a grin, before starting playing some songs on the guitar, all the students joining in with their singing.

Sean too joined the fun, sitting on John's other side and John found himself at ease.

Doing the job he loved with his sons there and with his wonderful students.

He noticed, with the corner of the eye, Paul standing in the classroom's doorway, looking at him with a smile and bright eyes.


	12. Love Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ;)

Paul couldn't stop staring at John's backside.  
Those white, tight fitting trousers were a tease.

They were walking down the school hallway, Jules and Sean between them, talking happily about their experience in the 'big kids' school.

Paul looked hungrily at the other man, looking up and down his body and John noticed, smirking.

"You like what you see?" he whispered into the man's ear and Paul shuddered.

"I'm gonna screw you so much when we arrive home" he said and John's eyes lit up.

"Are you going to top?" he asked, biting his bottom lip seductively and Paul nodded, "If you let me, obviously" 

"Of course" he whispered and the two kissed.

"Ew, you're kissing!" exclaimed Jules, before starting giggling.

John rolled his eyes, playfully pushing Jules, who kept on laughing and running away.

While they were driving to the flat, sexual tension could be felt between Paul and John, who were exchanging lustful glances.

As soon as the boys were off to their neighbor's house to play with their kids, John and Paul stumbled into the bedroom, lips sealed together.

"These trousers are a right tease, Lennon" he whispered onto his lips, gently biting down.

John moaned, head moving to the side so that Paul could bite and lick onto his milky skin.

Paul hungrily started biting and licking, making big hitches onto the pale skin.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll not be able to walk" whispered Paul into his ear, making shudders go down his back.

Paul kissed down his chest, paying extra attention to his hard nipples.  
John quickly took off his shirt, before throwing himself back.

Paul licked his belly button, before looking up at John's flushed face through his long eyelashes.

"Can I?" he whispered, touching the buckle of his belt.

John's breath was very shaky while he nodded, eyes fluttering open and close, mouth agape.

Paul grinned, quickly taking off his trousers and then his own, looking entranced as John's dick popped free from his cotton jail.

The younger man ever so lazily started touching him, teasingly dragging his fingers up the velvety length, playing with his foreskin.

"AH! S-Stop teasing, git!" hissed John, before a fresh wave of moans came out of his mouth.

Paul chuckled, touching his own aching hard dick.  
"You have to try and come only by being fucked and not by being wanked" he whispered teasingly into the man's ear and he moaned, "Yeees. Just go on with it, please! Ah!"

The younger one grinned and leaned down. His hand slowly traveled down his stomach and at the base of the rocking hard dick.

He then went over, cupping one of John's balls, making him shout out.

"Oh my God" he shrieked, bucking his hips up.

Paul leaned down, mouthing John's ball a little.  
The man moaned, bucking up his hips into Paul's warm mouth, searching for the needed friction.

"Don't worry, love. Your little hole will soon be filled" smiled Paul, tenderly pecking John's forehead.

The man tenderly looked up, "I love you" he whispered with a smile.  
"I love you too" whispered happily Paul.

The dark haired man grabbed the lub bottle, teasingly dangling it in front of John's face.

"Get on with it, you bugger" said John with a moan and the man smiled, coating his fingers in lub.

John's breath itched when a cold finger grazed his rim, circling it before digging in.

"Alright?" whispered Paul, looking at John's face.  
John nodded, "Yes. Yes" he said.

Paul carefully twisted the finger a little, pumping it in and out of the tight heat.

John rarely bottomed, so the tightness and heat was always a pleasant surprise to Paul.

With a shaky nod by John's part, Paul added a finger and then another, until he was spreading John with three of his fingers.

The auburn haired one was moaning loudly, rocking down onto the fingers, making them brush straight on on his prostate.

Paul pushed himself up, locking his lips to John's, heartily kissing and John's hands were moving up and down Paul's sides.

Paul grabbed his erection with his hand, rubbing it up and down John's hole teasingly, before pushing in without warning.

"All right?" he shakily asked and John whispered a strained yes.

Paul lazily started to thrust inside, searching for his prostate.  
He angled himself so he would hit it straight on with every thrust.

He pushed in until his legs were touching John's bum.

John's mouth hung open into a silent scream, back arching.

"Faster... Faster!" he screamed and Paul moaned, hips snapping back and forth like pistons.

The sound of skin hardly slapping skin resounded throughout the room, along with John's high pitched shrieks and whimpers and Paul's breathy ones.

" 'm close"  
"Me too, aaaah"

Paul's thrust became more sloppier but deeper and suddenly, with a loud scream, John came all over his stomach and Paul's in short, thick white spurts.

The one on top wasn't finished yet and kept thrusting, quickly sending John on overstimulation.

Paul exploded inside of John, filling his tight passage with hot fluid, before taking his slowly softening dick out of his well stretched hole.

Their breaths were both laboured as Paul slumped down in bed, leaving a kiss on John's sweaty forehead.  
He turned him around on his side, before looking down satisfied as his cum trickled down John's legs from his well loved hole.

He smirked, shuffling down and pressing his lips onto him, sucking on his hole and licking his own seed.

John moaned, way too dozed to do anything if not weakly pushing back his hips against Paul's face.

He could feel Paul's smile as he kept licking him clean.

"Satisfied?" he chuckled tiredly when Paul emerged back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Very" answered Paul, kissing the back of an half asleep John, "You?"

"I've just had the best orgasm of my life" he cheekily said, eyes half lidded.

Paul smiled and grabbed the covers, wrapping it over him and himself, before spooning John from behind, legs intertwined and hands locked on top of his belly.

"I love you" whispered John, breath getting deeper until he was asleep.

"I love you too" whispered back Paul, leaving a last kiss onto his shoulder blade, before joining him to sleep.


	13. Is There Anybody Going To Listen To My Story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and kind of short chapter.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it!

John had forgotten how it was to wake up with someone else near him and cuddled in someone's arms, body nicely aching because of nights activities.

He had forgotten how it felt to smoke a cigarette with someone else while waiting for the kids to wake up, sharing loving glances and languid kisses, tasting each other's morning breath, mixed with cigarette smoke and coffee.

After the divorce, for a long while after, he was still laying the table for four: for him, Cynthia and the two children, before realising Cynthia wasn't there with them anymore.

He remembered his aunt doing the exact same thing when he was younger and his uncle had just died.

The lost expression on her face when she was posing the dishes in front of his uncle's place at the table, being used to set for three.

He remembered the sad expression on Mimi's face whenever she was looking at the armchair, now empty, that had belonged to George.  
John nostalgically remembered sitting on his uncle's knees right on that armchair, reading stories.

He was a bit sad, but also secretly relieved that Mimi didn't care about finding other love interests.

For a long time, John had thought he was going to be alone forever. He stopped believing in true love. He thought that there was going to be only the three of them: him, Jules and Sean.

But then he met Paul and fell in love.  
He was completely head over heels with the black haired, doe hazel eyes and plump lips.

The only man who could make his heart beat faster and faster. The man with the most beautiful smile and beautiful voice and overall beautifulness.

John was in love.

He knew that if it wasn't to work out in the end, he would be shattered.

But up until now, Paul seemed happy to stay there with John and his sons.

All the other little flings John had throughout the years, after the divorce, weren't serious.

The only man before Paul that John had really loved, Stuart, wasn't really thrilled about John being a father.

It was the hard truth. 

If you wanted a relationship with John, you must know that his sons were still his first priorities.

Paul seemed to accept that. He also really loved John and quite enjoyed the boys presence.

He liked cuddling with John on the sofa, cuddled under a blanket.

He liked falling asleep in John's arms, or holding John in his arms, and waking up with Jules and Sean also cuddled in the middle of the two of them.

Jules and Sean also seemed to have taken a liking to him, which Paul was glad about.

.

John woke up by fingers carding through his hair.  
He opened an eye, looking up.

Paul was already awake, half sitting with his back to the headboard, busy reading a book, one of those books English teachers seemed to like.

John yawned, stretching a little and Paul looked down with a smile.

Even with John's poor eyesight, Paul looked like an angel.

His dark hair was sticking in every direction and the slightest of stubble was appearing on his chin.

His eyebrows were as beautiful as always, with their arch.  
John has tried to pluck his own quite bushy ones, but it hurt too much.

His big doe hazel eyes were sparkling in that light they appeared green, shining with love.

In Paul's eyes, John was also an angel.  
The way he was sleepily smiling up at him, slightly squinting.

His hair, which wasn't long nor short, was sticking in every possible direction, framing his face. It was also a beautiful reddish blond colour while being lit like that by the sun.

Paul admired that soft face, though with a well set jaw and those eyes he had fallen in love with.

He grinned boyishly and kissed his lips, earning s happy sigh from the older man.

"Good morning, love" croaked John when they parted ways, "Have you been awaken much?"

Paul shook his head, "Not much, really. I also saw my beautiful boyfriend sleep" at that, John blushed, "Oh shut up, git"

The two chuckled, before setting in a comfortable silence.

John wiggled a little in bed to try and find a comfortable position, groaning a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Paul, setting the book aside and looking at the man.

John's heart leaped at the concerned tone in Paul's voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm only a bit sore down there" he said with a goofy voice and Paul laughed, shaking that mane of hair he had.

"Don't laugh, McCartney!" said angrily John, though his smile was betraying the fact he wasn't really angry, "My hole is so fucking loose" he said with a smirk.

Paul's body was spasming with laughter as his hand traveled south, setting on John's plump arse.

"You're right, though" growled Paul, finger tracing the still loose rim, making John shudder.

Though he hardly bottomed, John actually liked it, though he really liked thrusting into Paul like a beast too.

They kissed again and where about to start a round of morning sex, when the door opened, revealing little Jules standing by the door.

"Good morning" he chirped.

"Jules, no! Stay there, we're going to go in the kitchen in a short while" said quickly John, holding his hand in front of him.

Jules only furrowed his eyebrow, before shrugging and going away, closing the door behind him.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" said the older man and the younger nodded with a grin, "We should lock the door"

"We definitely should lock the door"

Paul laughed and got up, walking towards the closet and putting on some loose clothes he had brought there.

He was almost every night there, so might as well bring some of his own clothes, now, could he?

John walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Paul didn't question it and only walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, greeting the two children on his way there.

Meanwhile, John was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror.

In his hand, a small box was resting on his palm.

John sighed, opening and closing the box a few times, before taking a big breath and threw some cold water on his face to calm down his quick breathing.

It was now or never.

He walked to the kitchen, quietly greeting his sons before making a stop in front of Paul.

He noticed that the man had made some toasts and bacon and scrambled eggs and some coffee for the two of them, while he made some milk for his boys.

The man looked at him with an amused expression, not understanding what John was about to do.

The man inhaled, a hand going up to mess his hair, before opening his eyes, his gaze intense on the younger man's face.

"You show me what true love is. You make me feel alive, you make me feel wanted and loved even in the darkest days"

"John, what-"

"I love you so so much"

John kneeled down on the floor on one knee, opening the small box to show a beautiful diamond ring.

"James Paul McCartney, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Paul jumped up, eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks as a hand creeped up to his mouth.

For a second, John felt his heart stop beating.

Why did he do that now, of course Paul didn't want to marry someone like him-

His thoughts were interrupted by arms around his body, pulling him up and awkwardly pressing him against another body.

Paul's body.

John could distinguish that body and smell everywhere.

"Yes, yes, yes!" shouted the younger man and John pulled away to look into those beautiful pools of hazel, now shining with happy tears.

The two grinned, before pulling each other into a passionate kiss.


	14. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left :')  
> Remember to leave a comment!

After the marriage proposal, Paul and John spent the day celebrating in bed.

After yet another round of hot celebratory sex, John and Paul were cuddling under the duvet, sharing a cigarette together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" sang Paul, burying his face into John's sweaty chest.

"That's all I want to say" chuckled the older man in an equal sing-song voice.

The two grinned at each other, before kissing again.

"I can't wait to be finally married with you" said Paul, looking up with big eyes full of love and John tenderly smiled.

The two kissed again and again, before Paul broke the kiss.

"My da had called. He wants us to have dinner at his house together" he said.

John gasped, "Oh, God, really?"  
The other nodded, "I'm afraid yes. But don't worry, he'll like you, I'm sure"

John sighed softly, "I hope so"

Paul cuddled against him again with a smile.

Some days had passed, John and Paul going on with their lives and jobs while also preparing for the marriage.

They were going to marry in Liverpool in about three months.

Paul was feeling butterflies in his belly every time he thought he was going to marry the love of his life.

One afternoon, he decided to go downtown with his best friend, and also best man, George to choose a nice suit.

George, who had met John a few times before, was almost as agitated as Paul.

"So, are you going to wear white or black?" he asked. "White" answered Paul with a smile.

His eyes were fixed on a beautiful suit in the window of a shop.

It was pristine white with a black tie.

John was going to dress with the opposite clothes, black suit but white tie.

"Do you like that one?" asked George. Paul's heart was thumping in his ears as emotions took over him.

"I love that, let's go see it!" 

George sat down on a small sofa, waiting for the older man to arrive and show him the dress.

Sitting next to George, Jules was sitting, bouncing his legs excitedly.

"Are you happy that your dad is going to marry Paul?" asked gently George, trying to make small-talk with the child.

Though Jules wasn't really close to George, as he had met him only once before, he was really easygoing.

"Yes, I'm happy! Daddy's happy with papa" he answered, smiling. "Oh, he's coming!" he said, pointing to the dressing room door.

Paul came out, dressed in the whitest suit he could find.  
His dark hair, which was falling in messy strands around his face, giving him a sensual look, was a stark contrast with the suit.

His eyes were shining and his face was lit in happiness.

A white tiara was also noticeable in his mane of hair.

"So, how do I look?" he asked shyly, looking down with a small smile.

"You look amazing, darling" 

Paul chuckled, "Jules? What do you say?" 

Jules was staring at him with wide eyes and Paul couldn't help but see John in that small young face.

The child smiled, eyes lit up, "You're wonderful! Daddy would like it so much, I'm sure!"

"Thank you, Jules" said the man happily. 

The three payed for the suit and headed out, Paul thinking were he could hide the suit from John's curious eyes.

"Ice cream!" 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by George and Jules happy shriek, the two looking with wide eyes at the ice cream parlour in front of the shop.

They both looked hopefully at the older one, who sighed and chuckled, nodding for them to go and get an ice cream.

That evening, they traveled all the way up to Liverpool in Paul's old car.

The children were asleep in the backseat and Paul was surprised they could sleep despite Green Day blaring from the radio.

"How can they…?"  
"Always listened to music with them near. Actually, it was the quickest way to make lil baby Jules fall asleep quickly" said the man, smiling fondly at his child from the rearview mirror.

Paul smiled tenderly, still looking at his soon-to-be husband with love in his eyes, just like the first day they met.

"We're here" announced John and only then Paul noticed they had stopped in front of a nice looking house.

It was a two floor house with cream coloured walls and a small gate in front of it.

He looked as the door opened and Mimi came out and walked towards them with a smile.

"John! Paul! It's so nice to see you again" she said with a smile.

Both men hugged her, before they all made their way inside, Jules and Sean asleep in the men's arms.

"We're going to sleep in the guest room, since my old bedroom only has one single bed" said John, carrying upstairs little Jules.

Paul nodded, following him upstairs, looking around at the various pictures of John as a small child.

John's old bedroom was the typical teenager fan of Elvis one.  
The walls were light blue, filled with posters of Elvis and other singers that were dead before either John or Paul were born.  
In the corner of the room there was a single bed with a plush pillow.  
A big oak wardrobe was taking most of the wall opposite of the bed, next to a small desk.

It was small but very cosy.

Paul followed John and posed the two children in bed, tucking them in and gently kissing the boys' foreheads.

"C'mon, love, let's go to sleep" whispered John and the two tiptoed out and down the aisle.

They quickly got changed, before exchanging a goodnight kiss, falling down on bed in a tangle of limbs under covers that smelled of home.

They woke up around lunchtime, for once the two children letting them sleep late.

They walked downstairs, where Mimi had prepared lunch for them, while the kids were running behind Mimi's cats.

"They're going to scratch you, if you pull their tales" called out the older woman with a raised brow.

They ate together, planning to go to Paul's house around 6 so they could eat with Paul's father, Jim.

If you ask John, the day had passed way too quickly.

Before he could even think about the meeting, he was standing outside Paul's childhood house in Forthlin Road.

John's palms were sweaty and he was feeling rather anxious.

"Are you sure he's going to like me, Paul?" he asked, looking at Paul with big worried eyes.  
Paul tenderly smiled, "Yes, he's going to like you, don't worry. He seemed eager to meet you" 

John half smiled and the two kissed softly, before the door opened.

"Paul! You're finally here!" said happily Jim McCartney with a large smile.

He then turned towards John.  
"And you must be John" he said, reaching out his hand.

The younger man took it, shaking it politely, "Yes, sir. Nice to meet you"

"Same for me. Also, no need to be so formal, you can call me Jim"

The two entered the house and while Jim was giving them his shoulders, Paul smiled at the older one, "See? He likes you!"

At that moment, Paul's brother Mike and Mike's wife, Angela, came out from the kitchen.

After they all shook hands, they sat down at the dining table.

"So, John. How did you and Paul meet?" asked curiously Mike.

"Well" started John, gulping down what he was chewing, "We met at the school we both work at. It was his first day and I came late, making quite the show" he said grinning.

Paul grinned back, "You almost fall down on your face" he said, reminding the very first time his eyes had set on the older's handsome face.

"Nice, so you're a teacher too"  
"A music teacher. I have quite the passion for music" said John with a nod.

At that, Jim's eyes lit up even more as he kept looking interested the younger man.

"And Paul told me you have children"  
"I do, yes. Two boys, Jules and Sean. They're 10 and 5, quite the little brats" he said with a chuckle and the others laughed too.

"They're good kids though" added Paul, "Very polite and friendly. They took a liking on me from the first time and it was mutual"

John smiled in his dessert, finding it lovely how Paul would happily talk about John's sons.

After finishing and saying the last greetings, the two were making their way back to Mendips.

"He likes you. It's clear" said the younger man, dragging his cigarette up to his mouth and grinning at his partner.  
"I like him too, he's a funny lad"

"Y'know, dad never had been so happy to meet any other one of mine or Mike's partners. So consider yourself lucky"

John grabbed Paul, hugging him close.

"I already consider myself lucky, because I have you here with me" he grinned.

The two smiled, leaning closer to kiss each other, the starry night as a background to their passionate kiss.


	15. Epilogue: Can't Help Falling In Love With You

It was finally the big day.

John was nervously pacing in the dressing room.

Brian, Ringo and Mimi were looking at his frantic pacing with amusement.

"Stop trying to dig a hole in the carpet" mused Mimi and John scoffed, "I'm nervous" he announced with a hand tugging at his unruly hair.

Mimi got up, walking to him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Quiet down, John love. Take a deep breath and think positive" she said and John nodded, taking breaths and clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Alright?" John nodded, opening his eyes and sighing.

"I'm so excited, but worried at the same time" he admitted.

Ringo and Brian got up too, walking closer to him and hugging him too.

"It's going to be all right, John. Really" 

They stopped the hug and Mimi straightened the man's tie, "Here" she said, putting a blue rose in the man's breast pocket.

"Uncle George was also wearing a blue rose in his pocket and it brought us good luck" she said. John nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly without breaking.

At that moment, the door bursted open.

"Daddy, it's about time! C'mon, the church is full of people already only waiting for you and Paul to make an appearance!" shouted Jules, running towards his father and impatiently tugging at his arm.

Everyone laughed at the boy's impatience and Mimi shook her head, grabbing the boy's hand.

"C'mon Jules, let's go to our seats with Sean" she said gently and Jules nodded with a smile.

John smiled, filling with nostalgia and proudness.

Jules was growing up so much. He had gotten taller in the last month, now reaching Mimi's breasts instead than her stomach, like the last time they had seen each other.   
His hair had gotten longer and Mimi, who had been babysitting the boys while John, Ringo, Brian and Pete, John's childhood best friend, had gone down to a pub to drink their friend's last single night, had cut it a little.  
That morning, she had also swept it neatly to the side, making him look like a businessman.

"Okay, John, are you ready?" asked Brian.

John took a last deep breath, ruffling his hair a last time, before nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Paul was finishing getting ready in another room.

With him, Jim, George and Mike were helping him.

"Are you ready?" asked Mike, who was laying side away on a small sofa, looking up amused at his panicked big brother.

Paul sighed, "Yes, yes I am. I'm just nervous, y'know?" he said, nervously smiling.

Jim got up, walking closer to him and smiling down at his son.

His boy, who was now getting married.   
Wow, he couldn't believe it that his little one was old enough to get marry.

Well, Mike was younger and had married already, but Jim had been more than happy to hear that his rebel boy wanted to settle down.

Especially with a man like John, who inspired trust to the older man.

"Before you go, I want to give you those" he said, grabbing Paul's wrist. 

He putted a little golden cufflink to his right wrist, before doing the same with the left.

"What about this bracelet?" he asked, eyeing the little silver band with engraved the word 'Paul'

Paul smiled, "It was a gift of John" he said, running his fingertips on the slightly carved out surface with a smile.

Jim smiled, finishing fixing his son's clothes.

"Those are the cufflinks I wore at my wedding" he said proudly, "Passed down to me from my father and now I'll passed them down to you. Maybe one day Jules or Sean would wear them" he said with a chuckle.

Paul was absolutely glowing, eyes already teary.

"I just wish mom was here" he whispered, looking at his father, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh, Mary is surely here, even if we don't see her. She's surely proud of her son for being who he is" he said with a small smile.

Paul nodded, leaning down to hug him and quickly, the others had joined the hug as well.

"Let's get married, lads!" said cheerfully George, making Paul laugh out loud.

It was a small, intimate marriage, with only the families and close friends.

The church hall was beautiful, glowing in white, golden and silver colours.

John was already at the front of the hall, nervously waiting for his groom.

Behind him, Brian and Ringo stood, both smiling and Brian already crying happy tears for his friend.

John looked over at the front bench, where Mimi sat with either child to her sides. Next to them, Mike and Angela were sitting smiling up at him.

The woman was already holding a handkerchief up to her eyes, a few stray tears coming down her cheeks.

Yet, she smiled up at her nephew with a bright smile, giving him a thumb up.

Sean and Jules were also beaming, happy to finally see their daddy happy.

Finally, orchestra music filled the air and John turned around to face the door of the church.

Here stood Paul, looking as beautiful as humanly possible.

His white suit was a huge contrast to his dark unruly hair, making his big eyes pop out even more.

In his hair, there was also a small veil.

He looked stunning.

Jim was walking him down the aisle, before kissing his head one last time and sitting down next to his other son.

Soon, Paul was standing next to his soon-to-be husband, smiling up at him, lashes wet with happy tears as they smiled at each other, John also sensing the wetness on his face.

The ceremony went on smoothly, every guest crying in happiness, even George, who usually never cried at weddings.

"And now" said the priest, smiling at the happy couple, "You can kiss the groom!" 

At those words, John and Paul hugged each other, mouths gluing together as they shared a passionate, yet very gentle kiss.

Everyone cheered, throwing rice and confettis at them as they made their way out of the church and into the waiting car.

"Jules, Sean, c'mon with us" said Paul and the two little kids looked up hopefully at their father.

"Of course you can come with our car, loves. You are the groom's sons after all" cooed John, hugging the two boys as they piled up into the car.

The two newly wed men shared more kisses on their drive there, gently and softly holding each other.

That evening, they slow danced under the stars, Elvis songs being played for their first dance.

It was 'I can't help falling in love with you' the very first song they had listened together.

"Are you happy, sweetheart?" whispered tenderly John, lips pressed against Paul's.

The younger one smiled, looking at his husband with soft eyes, "I'm the happiest I could ever dream to be. Are you happy?"

John nuzzled his head onto his, "Of course I am" 

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a chorus of 'kiss, kiss, kiss' being thrown at them.

They grinned, lips clashing against the other's as they quickly melt into one another, loud cheerings joining in with the happy couple.

They stopped the kiss when they felt the need of air, before kissing each other again more chastely.

"Okay everyone!" shouted John, "I have to take care of my husband now, if you know what I mean" 

Everyone, Paul included, laughed at that, before John swept the younger man up into his arms and started walking away, all the while kissing each other, loud happy cries accompanying their departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, we've reached the end already!  
> Well, what can I say, thank you for all the lovely readers who had read, voted or commented on this fic!   
> You mean the world to me!!  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this last chapter :)


	16. Author Note!

I was thinking about making a sequel of this story set in the future.

I got a rather vague plot, but if anyone's interested in it, I will brainstorm for some more ideas.

Gimme your opinions in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! :D


End file.
